


Princes, Cat Allergies and Confessions

by Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Anxciet, Background Intrulogical - Freeform, Blushing, Carrying, Characters Watching Disney Movies, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Speaks Spanish, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Cooks, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Oneshot, Patton Sanders Is A Good Boyfriend, Roman Sanders Is A Good Boyfriend, Roman writes a screenplay to confess to Patton, Sharing a Bed, Spanish Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7/pseuds/Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7
Summary: Roman wrote a screenplay and it's finally finished. The only downside is that Virgil and Janus are out on a date, Logan and Remus are in preoccupied, which only leaves Patton to run lines with. However, that's easier said than done when his crush realises striking similarities between the character of Prince Rana. When flustered, he diverts into Spanish so that Patton won't understand his flustered state.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938928
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Princes, Cat Allergies and Confessions

**A/N: This was a fun little idea that I thought would be really cute. This is one of my favourite Sanders Sides ships. I hope you enjoy :) Translations for the Spanish are listed at the end, my apologies for the incorrect words due to Google Translate due to me not knowing Spanish but desperately wanting to write this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sanders Sides.**

* * *

Roman was utterly tickled with himself. He had finally gotten around to finishing the screenplay he had started working on last week but there was one problem; no one would practice it with him. He refused to ask Remus because he would likely mess it up. He didn't ask Logan because he didn't want to get told that theatre was a waste of time, the audacity, Roman thought. He couldn't ask Virgil or Janus since both of them were out of the house on a date to some murder mystery escape room that Virgil had booked for them to go on a date as a surprise for their anniversary for being together for a year. He sighed to himself and wondered, could he ask Patton? He was slightly afraid of that question, since a character in his screenplay was heavily based on his adorable crush. He decided to go for it, because if he didn’t, his screenplay wouldn’t get practiced while he was in the proper mood and reeling about his success. He went into the kitchen where he knew Patton would be at this time of day. Sure enough, Patton was in the kitchen, humming to himself while he mixed a bowl of what smelled like a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies.

Roman couldn’t help but smile at his adorable nature. He greeted him, “Hello there, Patton!” he made sure to put on his brave face so not to act shy around his crush. Patton turned around and smiled warmly at him, making his heart flutter, “Hi Roman! I’m just making some cookies while dinner’s ago. Are you okay?” Roman flashed him a charming smile, making the hazel eyed man blush, “I’m wonderful, thank you, Patton. I finished my screenplay.” Patton smiled at him, continuing to mix the cookie dough, “Oh, that’s great! Can I ask what it’s about?” Roman smiled at him, rolling up the sleeves of his white shirt, “Let me help you there? I’ll talk while we work.” Patton smiled warmly at him, causing his heart to flutter but then he replied, “I have another batch ready to start over there, could you cream the butter and sugar with the hand mixer for me?” Roman nodded, “Of course! I’ll explain the screenplay after.” He went over to the batch of cookies and grinned when he saw what the ingredients were for – red velvet and white chocolate chip cookies. He couldn’t help but think of it as a sign that Patton also had some feelings for him. He didn’t say anything and creamed the butter and sugar together until they were a perfect pale yellow colour.

He hummed happily at this and walked back over to Patton, who was humming ‘With A Smile and A Song’ from Snow White while he put the thick coin sized balls of cookie dough onto the greased and lined baking tray. Roman ached to hug him from behind and place soft kissed on the nape of his neck. He mumbled to himself in Spanish, “ _Lo que daría por la oportunidad de ser su…_ ” Patton tilted his head and looked at Roman, “Sorry, what did you say there, Roman?” He blushed, “It’s not important, Patton, don’t worry, nothing bad.” The look of concern in the shorter man’s eyes made his heart swell. Patton pointed out, “You never explained your screenplay to me.” Roman grinned and started explaining his screenplay to Patton, “It’s about a prince who has to save another prince from a dragon. They fall in love and live happily.” Patton smiled, “That sounds so sweet and lovely!” he exclaimed cheerfully. Roman smiled warmly, wondering if he would still think that if he knew that the softer, sweeter prince was based off of him. Still, he couldn’t help but smile brightly at the shorter man’s comment. Patton laughed softly and smiled, booping Roman’s nose which made him blush and mumble to himself, “ _Tengo que dejar de sonrojarme o él sabra._ ”

Patton tilted his head in curiosity, “More Spanish?” Roman bit his lip, “Shush. Yes, more Spanish. It's how I speak when I’m thinking, Pat.” He pushed up his glasses nervously, blushing at the nickname. Roman noticed this and chuckled at him, he was so adorable to Roman. Patton began humming again as opened the oven door and put the first tray of cookies – plain vanilla and chocolate chip, in the oven. He walked over to the other bowl of red velvet and white chocolate chip cookies and began mixing ingredients. He noticed that Roman didn’t leave the kitchen and asked him, “Don’t you need to go and practice your lovely screenplay?” Roman smiled brightly, “Well, I would… but no one will. I’m sure Virgil or Janus would, were they here, but Logan won’t, and I don’t want Remus to.” Patton thought about it for a moment and then smiled softly at him, his light hazel eyes shining, “I wouldn’t mind running over it with you, if you’d like me to? I could do it after I make dinner and finish with the cookies. Or even when the cookies are baking.”

Roman grinned at him, but was panicking inside, doing a wonderful job of hiding it, “That would be absolutely lovely if you have time to and if you’d like to, Pat.” Patton smiled softly, “Of course, I would love to! Just let me get these in the oven and then we can get going. I’ll set a timer on my phone.” He went about fiddling with his phone, his blue and white silicone cat cover showing his love of felines despite his allergies to them. He set a timer to ‘Whistle While You Work’ so that he would know when he had to go and check on the cookies. He finished mixing the red velvet ones and put them in the oven, also setting a timer for those. He hummed happily and smiled, gently taking Roman’s hand, which pulled him out of his distracted haze enough for him to mumble, “ _¡Mierda! Él es muy lindo…_ ” Patton giggled at his Spanish mumblings and gently tugged on his hand, “Let’s go, Ro!” he cheerfully exclaimed. Roman blushed at the nickname, becoming flustered and not knowing what to do. He walked with Patton to his room, not wanting to let go of his hand ever. He hummed happily at the feeling of holding his hand and decided, if Patton didn’t get that the prince was modelled after him, then he was going to tell him. He was going to tell him that he loved him deeply and how much he wanted to stay with him forever.

They reached Roman’s room where his screenplay was waiting, sitting on the beside locker which was painted red and gold. He sat down and spoke softly, “I only have one script at the moment, so we’ll have to share, is that okay?” Patton nodded, sitting closer to Roman so he could read the script. He knew the script by heart, but he wasn’t moving away from the bespectacled man for a second if he could help it. Patton asked, “Will you start, Roman?” Roman nodded and began speaking, “Stage opens. Lights go up on castle in the distance, Prince Octavius is in his castle, waiting to hear news of the latest jousts and tournaments he can be accepted into…” Roman read the stage directions out loud until it came to one of his character’s lines. He spoke the lines until it came to one of Prince Rana’s lines. Patton blushed, happy at the line which he spoke cheerfully, “Such a lovely cute cat you are, Purrkins.” he giggled at the dad joke that had been included, wondering why he felt like the character was very much like himself. Roman grinned, breaking character for a moment, “I thought that you would appreciate that humour, Pat.” Patton giggled, “It’s purrfect.” Roman snickered and rolled his eyes fondly at the additional joke from him.

This made Patton burst into a fit of giggles which Roman couldn’t help but join in laughing to. He smirked a little and began tickling Patton, putting down the screenplay, not realising that Patton had read ahead and had seen something that had clued him in that Prince Rana was basically him, which made him smile. He laughed louder, happy tears forming in his eyes as Roman tickled him, squirming happily until he took deep shuddering breaths to calm down, resting his head on Roman’s lap, making the prince’s breath hitch. He mumbled, “ _Él es muy lindo..._ ” Patton giggled at the sound of Spanish. Patton didn’t have the script in his hand, but he quietly spoke one of Prince Rana’s lines, “Prince Octavius, will you stay with me forever?” Roman brushed his lips to Patton’s forehead, his voice taking on a soft edge, “Always, my frog prince.” Patton got the response he wanted and giggled, “That’s not one of the lines!” Roman froze and blushed, cursing softly in Spanish before he nervously began speaking, “ _¡Mierda!_ _Él sabe. Él sabe que el príncipe Rana es él._ ” Patton blushed darkly, the rapid way that Roman spoke Spanish made him want to leave soft kisses on his jaw and snuggle him close or leave butterfly kisses on his cheeks and hold his hand. Roman noticed his flusterment and asked, “What’s wrong, Pat?”

Patton blushed but then hid his face in Roman’s shoulder. Roman chuckled, wrapping an arm around him shyly and holding him close. He found his flusterment absolutely adorable. Patton spoke softly, “I meant the line as well as just saying it…” Roman inhaled sharply and looked at him, speaking softly with love in his eyes, “ _Quiero abrazarte, decir 'Te amo' y bailar contigo._ ” Patton hummed happily, he loved the sound of Spanish of Roman’s tongue, as well as his normal voice. Roman’s voice was wonderful to him. He curiously asked, “Can I ask what you said, Roman?” Roman smiled charmingly at him with love in his eyes, “I’m scared that you won’t like what I said, Pat.” Patton shook his head, “I’m sure I will. …Please?” his eyes were soft and Roman couldn’t possibly say no with those shining hazel eyes sparkling into his blue ones. He spoke softly, looking into the moral side’s eyes, "I want to hold you in my arms, say 'I love you' and dance with you." Patton hugged him tightly, a wide bright smile on his face, “I love you too! I would love for you to hold me and dancing would be so much fun.” Roman hugged him close and placed a gentle kiss to his forehead. Patton giggled and gently left a feather soft kiss to Roman’s lips, causing him to gasp softly and kiss Patton back gently. Patton’s arms wrapped around Roman’s neck, causing the prince to grin. He broke the kiss and snuggled him, “Nicknames!” Patton tilted his head, “Nicknames?” Roman replied with a soft smile, “People in love call each other nicknames, but if you don’t want to, that’s perfectly okay and fine, Pat.” He spoke rapidly, afraid he had already messed up.

Patton reached up and gently kissed his nose, “Shush with your cute rambling! I love nicknames.” Roman blushed darkly at being called ‘cute’ by his definition of the word. Patton thought about it for a while, he only knew the Spanish word for prince due to Logan trying to learn how to say ‘the prince is stupid’ in several languages. He grinned and replied, “Hm, how about my prince, swordbearing sweetheart, _mi principe_ , my charming prince, my lovely lion, handsome, Rom and handsome prince?” Roman kissed his cheeks and nose in excitement and exclaimed, “Those are perfect! Mine for you are Pat, sweet songbird, my snow white, cute little frog, cutie, Pattoncake, little bluebird and _mi pequeña rana_.” Patton blushed brightly and grinned, hugging him close and kissing his cheek, “They’re all so sweet and lovely and cute and wonderful!” Roman smiled brightly and kissed his nose, “Like you, Pattoncake.” Patton blushed brightly and hid his face in the crook of Roman’s neck which made Roman chuckled and exclaim, “Cute!” Patton nuzzled him as he hid his blushing face, snuggling him. Roman snuggled him back and heard the timer going off for the cookies. He kissed the top of Patton’s head, “Your cookies are finished, I think.” Patton moved to get up but Roman stopped him, holding him close with a grin, “And where do you think you’re going, sweet songbird?” Patton tilted his head, “To get the cookies, my charming prince?” Roman hummed at the nickname but shook his head, “Nope. I’m going to carry you, my snow white.” Patton giggled, snuggling him close as he wrapped his arms and legs around Roman who got up and carried him to the kitchen where he begrudgingly put him down so Patton could check on the cookies. He hummed happily as he took them out of the oven with his blue and yellow cat shaped oven mitts. Roman grinned, wrapping his arms around Patton’s waist as he checked if the cookies were finished. Patton had an idea and a playful little smile appeared on his face.

He turned his head around to Roman, who placed a gentle kiss on his lips before Patton could get the chance to speak. He hummed at the kiss, “Would you like to try a cookie?” Roman raised an eyebrow but smiled, “Of course. Your cookies are always the best, _mi pequeña rana_.” Patton giggled happily at the nickname, breaking off a piece of the warm, gooey, crunchy red velvet and white chocolate chip cookie. He turned his head and asked Roman, “Do you trust me?” Roman grinned, “You’re even quoting Disney for me? Oh, how sweet you are, _mi pequeña rana_. But yes, I do.” Patton blushed lightly at the nickname but asked, “Open up?” Roman opened his mouth and hummed happily when Patton popped the small bit of cookie into his mouth. Roman closed his eyes and kissed the nape of Patton’s’ neck, “So sweet. Your cookies are lovely.” He blushed more and leaned into him while putting the cookies on a wire rack tray to cool. He put a few of the red velvet ones to the side and put them on a plate, making Roman raise an eyebrow but didn’t question it.

Patton asked, “Can you let me go for a few minutes so I can make some hot cocoa to go with our cookies, handsome?” Roman smiled at him softly, “If I have to, cutie.” he whined a little but let him go, looking at him with love in his eyes as he boiled the kettle and made hot cocoa. Patton tried reaching up to the cupboard where Roman’s favourite cup – a dark red cup with a gold crown and white detail painted onto it but he couldn’t reach the cupboard. Roman chuckled and gently picked him up, lifting him so that he could reach the cup and putting him down with a gentle kiss to his cheek. Patton smiled warmly at him, affection in his eyes. Patton made the hot cocoa and hummed happily, taking Roman’s hand in his, who had the plate of cookies in his other hand. He led him to the sitting room where Patton put the cocoa on the coffee table, took the plate of cookies from Roman with a peck to his lips on his tiptoes and put them down on the coffee table too. He hugged Roman close and asked, “Can we snuggle with a movie, my lovely lion?” Roman smiled softly, hugging him close, “Of course we can, cute little frog. Hm, what do you want to watch?”

He picked him up and sat down on the couch, snuggling him close as he placed Patton between his legs so that his chest would be able to support him as they snuggled. Patton thought about it for a few second and then chirped, “Disney!” Roman smiled warmly at him, kissing his cheek, “Anything in particular, my cute little frog?” Patton smiled, “Beauty and the Beast, my charming prince?” Roman smiled, kissing his cheek, “I don’t know how you know, but that’s my favourite, Pattoncake.” He laughed softly, snuggling into him and passing Roman his cup while he sipped his own, “I know, Rom. That’s why I asked, swordbearing sweetheart.” Roman blushed slightly at the term of endearment and finished his cocoa, reaching for the plate of cookies before sharing one or two with Patton. After a while, Roman reached for a nearby blanket that he’d left in there since last time.

They stayed there for a while after finishing their cookies and cocoa, long after Beauty and the Beast ended. They also watched The Aristocats, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs as well as the Lion King, singing along as they watched them while snuggling. Patton eventually fell asleep, happy and content, snuggled up close and curled up around Roman. He smiled softly, thinking that he was adorable while holding him protectively and eventually falling asleep too with his boyfriend in his arms.

**_ Translations _ **

Lo que daría por la oportunidad de ser su - "What I would give for a chance to be his..."

Tengo que dejar de sonrojarme o él sabrá - "I have to stop blushing or he'll know."

¡Mierda! - "Fuck!"

Él es muy lindo - "He's too cute."

Él sabe. Él sabe que el príncipe Rana es él. - "He knows. He knows Prince Rana is him."

Quiero abrazarte, decir 'Te amo' y bailar contigo - "I want to hold you in my arms, say 'I love you' and dance with you."

Mi principe – “my prince”

Mi pequeña rana – “my little frog”


End file.
